Caprichos del corazón
by Luz De Luna Lestrange
Summary: Isabella Swan es una chica de 16, rica y malcriada, se la pasa de fiesta en fiesta. Edward Cullen es un chico de 17 recto y disciplinado hijo de los directores de unos de los internados más prestigiosos del mundo. Edward es el encargado de enderezar a esta niña malcriada, pero Isabella no se deja y lo exasperará a tal punto que será imposible no pagarle con la misma moneda...
1. Basta la primera vez

**Holuu! no vemos abajo!**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Basta la primera vez.

Bella POV:

*5 años atrás*

Me paré frente al espejo y cepille por enésima vez mi maraña de pelo. No le vi caso, al fin y al cabo era una fiesta e iba a acabar despeinada. Coloqué el moño en mi pelo y agarré el regalo. Me miré por última vez en el espejo. Mi vestido era blanco hasta las rodillas, ligeramente entallado a la cadera, y luego 5 capas de tul le daban un bello volado; las zapatillas eran plateadas, estilo bailarina, mi cabello castaño rizado y alborotado caía al pecho, repase todo cuidadosamente. Sonreí con suficiencia, y salí de mi cuarto cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta tras mió.

-¡LISTA!- vociferé. Por la puerta salió Demetri, hombre de confianza de mi padre.

- Hola señorita Bella. ¿Nos vamos?

- Pero, yo pensé que mi padre me llevaría- dije un tanto desilusionada.

- Él no podrá en esta ocasión, tiene mucho trabajo.- si, siempre el mismo cuento.

- Está bien, vamos – dije con resignación. Aunque he de admitirlo, sentía unas ganas de entrar al despacho y gritarle, nunca le pedía nada, solo unos libros, nunca me porte mal, nunca le causaba problemas, era una pequeña sumisa, que callaba cuando se lo pedían, que hacia la tarea a tiempo, que no salía mucho de casa. Pero tenía solo 11 años ¿A dónde iría si no eran fiestas infantiles? Salimos de la casa y subí a la limosina cuidando de que mi vestido no se arrugará, era un regalo de mi padre, era un vestido hermoso, un blanco inmaculado, blanco en su totalidad, nada de brillos ni bordados, solo una cinta negra a la altura de la cadera.

Cunado aparcamos frente a la casa de los Hale bajé. Y me despedí de Demetri.

Cuando entre a la casa todo el mundo traía un estilo de ropa diferente a la mía, era un estilo rockero y descuidado: pantalones ceñidos, camisetas de bandas rockeras/metaleros, kilos de maquillaje y cortes de pelo asimétricos. Me sentí ridícula siendo la única con un vestido y el pelo suelto. Ignore la situación caminé con decisión hacía el niño de cabellos rubios que traía pantalones blancos y una camisa y toque su hombro.

-¡Bella! – exclamó Jasper sacando las manos de los bolsillos para abrazarme.

- Feliz cumpleaños Jazz- dije correspondiendo su abrazo.

- Gracias Bells- era un chico muy guapo a pesar de estar cumpliendo los 12 años.

- Me alegro no ser la única estúpida vestida como en un cuento de hadas- deje al fijarme mejor en su atuendo.

-¡HEY! ¿Estas insinuando que soy estúpido?- dijo falsamente ofendido-

Me hice la pensativa.

-No, no insinúo, aseguro.- dije en broma. El me tomó de la mano y me guió a un lugar que estaba tupido, habían muchas personas. Logre divisar a una rubia con unas botas negras una micro de cuero y una desgastada camiseta roja.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Rose!- le dije muy alto por la música.

-¡BELLA!- gritó muy alto con las manos en alto dirigiéndose a mi. Para tener 12 años era planeta, pero linda y alta dándole un aire mayor y con esa ropa comencé a dudar si era una fiesta o un concierto de los Sex Pistols.- ¿Qué son estas ropas?-dijo apuntando a mi vestido. Me sentí avergonzada por mi infantil de mi vestimenta. Estuve a punto de hablar pero Jasper me salvo de una metedura de pata.

-Déjala Rose, no todos tienen que lucir como drogados- dijo a la defensiva.

-Eso lo dices por que tu también luces patético.- Allí vamos, no se como 2 personas que comparten una existencia pueden discutir tanto.

-Ya, ya cálmense, no entiendo el revuelo es un vestido.- intervine

-Un vestido patético- dijo Rose

-Un vestido hermoso- Secundo Jasper.

-¡Dios! ¡Ya cierren el pico!- grité exasperada.- Compartieron útero nueve meses…

-Ocho- Corrigió Jasper.

-Da igual. El punto es que, Dios, comparten una vida ¿Cómo pelean tanto?. Tu.- dije dirigiéndome a Rosalie- deja de vestirte como promiscua. Y tu- me volteé a Jasper- deja de actuar como un anciano.

-Ya, okay-respondieron juntos. Luego de esa disputa la fiesta transcurrió de forma amena, ningún inconveniente, salvo que todos me miraban como si tuviese 3 cabezas.´

Estaba en la barra de bebidas sirviéndome un ponche de frutos rojos y una chica choco "accidentalmente" conmigo, tiñendo mi inmaculado vestido de rojo borgoña.

-Lo siento, lo siento- dijo con una sonrisa que superó a la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas- no fue mi intención, perdón déjame ayudarte- comenzó a restregar con un paño empapado en ponche.

-Suéltame- dije en algo que fue menos que un susurro-, suéltame, suéltame- seguí insistiendo pero la muy inepta siguió en su tarea- ¡SUÉLTAME!- grité y me dejo pero con carcajadas. Sentí como mis ojos se humedecieron y salí corriendo allí. Escuché a lo lejos un montón de risas. Me tenía que ir a mi casa, tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible. Seguí corriendo hasta que choqué con algo. Alcé mi vista y ahí estaba Jasper.

-Bella, linda ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto tomándome por los hombros. Su voz tenía un deje de ternura y preocupación.

-Nada- dije con la voz quebrada.

-Bella, te conozco. Dime que pasa.

-¿Qué pasa? Mejor dicho que no pasa. Pasa de todo, mi padre, mi madre, el vestido todo. Lo único que no pasa es algo bueno- dije dejando que las lágrimas fluyesen libres por mis mejillas. Jasper llevó sus manos a mi rostro y lo acuno limpiando con sus pulgares mis lágrimas.

-Bella, lo siento. Lo siento mucho. La verdades que no se que decirte. No se como ayudarte; solo te puedo decir que permanezcas. Se cuan difícil fue peder a tu madre porque ese mismo día también perdí a un padre. Pero…-vaciló-tienes a tu padre, y el te ama. Nosotros te amamos. No le pares a los comentarios y a las acciones de los demás.

-¿Un padre Jasper? ¿Estas 100% seguro que alguien que le presta mas atención a un montón de papeles y lápices mas que a su propia hija? ¿Eso es un padre? ¿EH?- dije sustituyendo la tristeza por ira.

-Cálmate. Cálmate. Pero ¿Qué paso con tu vestido?-pregunto el rubio frunciendo su ceño

-Una tonta me mancho con ponche. Tengo que quitarlo- dije sorbiendo la nariz.

-Lo siento nena, ese jugo mancha- dijo muy apenado.

-¿Qué?-pregunté atónita

-Mancha, no se quita- dijo apenado. El único vestido que si tenía un significado especial para mí. La única muestra certera de que mi padre sabe que existo. La vida me odia. Claro que me odia, pero no se por que, nunca hice nada malo, siempre fui muy complaciente. No abusaba de lo que tenía.

-Será mejor que me vaya- dije

-No Bella, quédate. Por favor.

-No puedo Jazz mira- dije señalando la marca roja en mi vestido- parece que me apuñalaron.

-Bueno, eso le da una aire mas Rosalie Hale, mas tétrico y enfermo.- dijo con fingido desinterés. Pero me saco una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? tienes razón.- nos reímos un rato y entramos, todas la miradas se posaron en mi, agache la cabeza sintiendo las lágrimas de nuevo.

-No les pares Bella, no les pares.- me susurró Jasper. Tenía razón. Mucha. Levante mi barbilla con todo el orgullo que fui capaz de recolectar. Caminamos tomados de la mano a través de todo ello. Vi a la misma chica que me lanzó el ponche en el vestido. Era de aspecto menudo. Alta de pelo largo color azabache. Tenía un pantalón de cuero negro, botas del mismo color y una polera gris con un poco de delineador negro, como mucho ese era su mayor acto de rebeldía.

-¡Oh! Pero mira quien esta aquí. La princesita, ¿Cómo esta tu vestido?- dijo dirigiéndose a mi con falsa alegría

-María-dijo Jasper con sequedad. María, se llamaba María.

-Jazzy- dijo alegremente- vaya las compañías que frecuentas.- dijo con cara de horror. ¿Qué le hice para que me tratase así?

-Lo mismo que tú- dijo Jasper. Tarde un rato en darme cuenta a que se refería. Pero me di cuenta que hablaba de sus amigas

-Kyaaaaaaa!- se escucho un ensordecedor grito. Luego de un siseo general hubo gritos: ¡DALE! ¡PEGALE ROSE!

-¿Rose?- dijo Jasper frunciendo el ceño -¡ROSE!- dijo unas octavas mas altas y se dirijo donde se congregaban los chicos animando, y vitoreando a las chicas. Jessica. Ese nombre escuche entre los tantos gritos de "Rosalie". Cuando nos acercamos no puede evitar una risita. La menuda Rosalie Lillian Hale sobre la tal Jessica. Estaba a horcajadas sobre ella tirando de su pelo rubio rojizo; gritando obscenidades que nunca llegue a pensar que existiesen.

-¡ROSE! BASTA – grió Jasper tomándola por la cintura y levantándola del regazo de Jessica. Rosalie seguía con su rezo de blasfemias y pataleando. Mientras la otra chica con el pelo vuelto un desastre, las mejillas sonrosadas por las bofetadas que supongo Rosalie le propino y un arañón en la frente, intentaba ponerse en pie.

¡Sal de mi casa Stanley!- gritó Rose señalando a la chica que sin ayuda se levantaba del piso a punto de perder la conciencia. Me dio pena y caminé hasta ella para ayudarla .Yo, era toda una blandengue.

NO LA TOQUES BELLA –me dice, mejor dicho, me grita Rosalie. Me alejo y la dejo allí. La chica se para con una mano en su frente dedicándome una mirada entre furia y agradecimiento.

-Sal. De. Mi. Casa. – sisea Rose. – AHORA. – la chica como si estuviese en un campo minado se aleja.- ¿y ustedes que carajos hacen aquí? ¡Despabilen! Muévanse.

-Rosalie ¿Qué fue eso? - pregunta Jasper poniéndola en el piso

-Esa maldita comenzó a decir obscenidades la muy perra.

-Pero si tú puedes comenzar a escribir un diccionario de palabrotas desde ya- intervine riendo.

-No es gracioso Bella- me reprendió Jasper

-Si lo es – discutió Rose.- ¿Qué ocurrió con tu vestido? –dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Una chica me…-Jasper intervino.

-María hizo acto de presencia y le derramó el ponche.- vi como los ojos azules de Rose se llenaban de ira. Comenzó con su "sesión de blasfemias siseadas" encaminadote a la barra donde estaba María pero Jazz la sujeto.

-Demasiado drama para un día ¿no crees?

-Si. Eso creo. Vamos Bells. – me tomó de la mano y me llevó escaleras arriba.

-Rose, mas despacio –supliqué- ¿A dónde vamos?

-Vamos a cambiarte de ropa. No vas a revolotear por ahí con esa mancha en el vestido.-dijo alzando una perfecta ceja rubia

-No, pero no creo que tengas ropa que me guste.

-¡Ay! No me vengas con eso- dijo abriendo la puerta de su gran recamara. 2 años atrás podía decir "la habitación de Rose es blanca" ahora no lo podía garantizar, pues estaba forrada en pósteres y fichas de bandas, tétrico. Se movió ágilmente entre el desastre y abrió lo único blanco e inmaculado de allí saco un pantalón negro con fisuras, una camiseta blanca un poco muy grande que tenía en letras blancas con recuadros negro escrito: "i can't love you!" y unos zapatos grises.

-Rose no creo que me queden –era mentira, me quedarían a la perfección, pero no iba a salir así.

-Tonterías vístete- dijo chocando la ropa en mi pecho mientras yo negaba frenéticamente. Cosa que fue vana por que terminé enfundada en sus justados pantalones y su gran camiseta.

-P.E.R.F.E.C.T.A – deletreó- Pero hay que hacer algo con tu pelo.- dice haciendo una mueca de pato con los labios.

-Claro, mi pelo – masculle con los ojos en blanco

-¡Ay! No me vengas con eso.- exclamó aparentemente a mi cabeza

¿Qué? – pregunte con el ceño muy fruncido.

-Tu pelo. Tiene más nudos que un nido. – ahogué un risa – no es chistoso – se quejó intentando deshacer un nudo.

-Si, si lo es. Déjalo así, el tuyo no está muy bien que digamos

¿Sabes? tienes razón – dijo poniéndose una mano en la cabeza y levantándose un poco de pelo y haciendo un piquito 'sexy'. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Acaba de pelearse con alguien, en su fiesta de cumpleaños, frente a 115 personas, y sigue igual de alegre.

-¿Cómo lo haces? –pregunté

-¿Cómo hago que?

-No hace ni 10 minutos hiciste el oso en tu fiesta de cumpleaños, y mírate, estas aquí, en tu treces, feliz y vanidosa, como siempre. – ella suspira y sentó a mi lado.

-¿Cómo? Fácil. Me porto mal. De forma errónea. Rebelde. Así si algo me sale realmente mal, la gente no lo nota y me deja en paz. Eso y que mando a la mierda a medio mundo. – dijo entornando sus ojos con una linda sonrisita.

-Oh - fue mi brillante respuesta.

-Pero ya, vamos abajo a darle una paliza a la María esa.- dijo haciendo el gruñido de Bambi.

-¡ROSE!- le reclamé

-¿Qué? – dijo haciéndose la inocente.

En ese momento comprendí: para que no te decepcionen, decepciona tu primero. No interesa nada. Si me quería dar a respetar y ser alguien, debía pagar con la misma moneda.

* * *

**HI! Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, aquí está. La historia es divertida, pícara, coquetica, y... rara. Si, muy rara. Bueno, estoy muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy retrasada en : Te odio tanto que te amo. Pero me bloqueé súper feo con es historia, no se como continuar, ahora solo tengo cabeza para esta y otra mas que será una compensación. Se llama "Secuestro de Pasiones" está basada en un fic llamado Secuestrada. No, no es un plagio, tengo el permiso absoluto de la autora, el que estoy escribiendo no es tan guay como el de ella, solo lo hago menos explicito, es Rated M, muy fuerte, pero muy bueno, yo tome la idea central y lo expandí, aloqué, en pocas palabras le ADAPTÉ a mi modo de pensar. en unos días se los daré. Se supone que mis clases comienzan el 19, pero como mi colegio está en proceso de expansión se retrasó y voy a la escuela el 26 ._./ eso y que mi directora de fue para otro país por un tiempo...**

**ya saben la formula secreta: rr's + Saory = Saory inspirada, actualización mas rápido.**

**se cuidan un montonaso, cariñitos mentales, que la suerte siempre, siempre este de vuestra parte...**

**#Luna**

**(Mi firma cambió :') )**


	2. Chapter 2: Así soy, ahora y siempre

**No vemos abajo preciosas!**

* * *

Caprichos del corazón

Capítulo 2: Así soy. Ahora y siempre.

*5 AÑOS DESPUÉS*

Bella POV

La cabeza me pesaba, los ojos estaban arenosos, la boca se sentía como aserrín, y me cerebro parecía querer salir de mi cráneo reventado mis sienes. Nada nuevo a decir verdad. Estaba en el gran vestíbulo, de mi gran casa, con un gran desorden y un gran, gran, gran lío entre manos. Neh. Me daba igual. Mi padre se había ido a uno se sus tantos "Viajes de negocio" y yo, bueno, yo hice algunos negocios por ahí. Rose estaba acostada con la boca abierta en el sofá blanco con las piernas hacia arriba, Jasper estaba en el mismo sofá, del lado contrario a Rose con sus pies descalzos muy cerca de la cara de la susodicha. Iugh. La última vez que los vi tan juntos fue cuando de cayeron juntos de la bicicleta doble. Me paré y había un montón de vasos rojos en el piso, serpentinas, carteles, botellas. Ahí estaba Bree, tirada, con su larga cabellera negra esparcida al piso. Por su puesto que todos los jarrones de mi madre los había guardado. Los de mi padre… al cuerno con ellos, me valían un reverendo cacahuate. Caminé a la cocina por un poco de agua muy, muy fría mientras contemplaba mi obra de arte ¿Cómo 5 personas pueden ser tan destructivas? Solo éramos los gemelos, Bree, Ángela y yo. ¿Dónde estaba Ángela? A lo mejor terminó en el patio o se fue a casa. Nuestras pequeñas reuniones de 5 siempre acababan con 50 personas a las que sacamos a escobazos a mitad de la madrugada y volvemos a emborracharnos. Jasper es el más activo. Hace 2 años un chico lo llamó afeminado y se peleo con el, no volvió a ser el mismo. Creo que es mas bien una fase de la vida a la que llegamos, el tardó un poco, Bree y Ángela… ellas son así de naturaleza, como Rosalie. Cuando volví a la sala noté algo de movimiento: Rosalie se removía incomoda con la nariz arrugada.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!-Gritó- ¡OH, MALDITA SEA JASPER! ERES ASQUEROSO.

Jasper se levantó de un brinco muy exaltado por el alboroto.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- salió Bree con el ceño fruncido y estrujándose la cara. Yo no pude evitar reírme, pero el karma me hizo afecto y mi cabeza palpitó.

-Maldición Jasper tus pies huelen a queso roquefort. Podrido y bajo el sol.-Dijo haciendo cara de asco y estremeciéndose.

-Me sorprende mucho- Musité.

-¿Por qué? – quiso saber un muy soñoliento Jasper.

- Ayer estaban muy felices de estar juntos –Dijo Bree riendo- Puedo recordar a Rose gritando en la mesa: ¡AMO A MI APESTOS HERMANO!

- Si – dije yo- y Jasper: ¡ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE ES LA HERMANA MAS HERMOSA DEL MUNDO!

Las caras de Jazz y Rose eran un poema de Neruda. Sus ojos parecían platos de losa y sus bocas parecían las de una ballena.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron al unísono.

-Eso mismo, chicos. Escuché que los borrachos nunca mienten-dijo Bree.

-No me saco de la cabeza como estaban bailando juntos ¿Era algún baile folklórico latino o que?-Dije con una sonrisa.

-Vosotras 2 están metidas en un problema colosal-Dijo Rosalie apuntándonos con un dedo. La escultural rubia se dispuso a ir a la cocina, al girarse tenía un papel pegado en la espalda, Bree, que se había sentado en unos de los taburetes de la cocina que había en la sala, estiro su brazo y lo tomó.

- Hey, Rose, tienes correo- Bromeó desdoblando la nota.-Es de Ángela.

Todos no colocamos detrás de Bree para ver la nota.

"_Chicos, me fui con Ben Cheney, son como las 4:30 a.m. y le dejo la nota a Rose._

_P.D.: Jasper, te recomiendo revisar tu cabello, Lauren Mallory estaba con un rastrillo amenazando con afeitarle cabeza a su ex…_

_Ángela"_

Jasper se puso pálido y se tocó con nerviosismo la cabeza buscando un claro de pelo, cuando sintió que todo su cabello color miel. Suspiró con alivio cuando lo sintió completo.

-Vaya, vaya –Dijo Rose- Mira, a donde va Ángela, Ben Cheney, el tipo está bueno, recemos por no tener un sobrinito- Masculló Rose.

-Ay, no te pongas de amargada- Le apremió Bree divertida-Tu lo has hecho mas de 1 vez ¿A que si?

-Bueno, si –Admitió Rosalie entornando los ojos con una sonrisa pícara- Pero es Ángela, después de Bells es la más santita.

- ¡HEY!- Le grité – Yo no soy una santita.

- No- dijo Jasper – Solo la virgen del grupo. – Dijo divertido

- ¡Oye!- Le dije lanzándole un peluche que estaba ahí.

-Es cierto Bella –Intervino Rosalie – Hasta la pequeña Bree ya tuvo su primera vez.

-Es verdad- Dijo Bree- Pero no soy tan pequeña –Dijo con enojo falso.-Venga "Santa Bella" ¿Cuándo te unes al club?

-Bueno, no lo hecho porque… ¡DIOS! ¿Has visto a los tipos que frecuentamos? Son horribles –Dije haciendo cara de asco.

-Vale, tienes a Jasper a tu completa disposición – Dijo Rosalie tomando a Jasper por un brazo y mostrándolo como si fuese mercancía de propos televisivos.

Sentí como mis mejillas se teñían de un color borgoña profundo; pero noté que Jasper también se ponía rojo y se zafaba del agarre de Rose.

-No. No. No. Rosalie estás loca. Bella es como mi hermana. Todos nosotros somos como hermanos.-Dijo casi a voz de grito.

-Ya, ya, ya, paranoicos.-Dijo con los hombros encogidos y poniendo las manos al frente en señal de paz… rendición… tregua… algo ahí.

2 teléfonos comenzaron a sonar. Supe por instinto que uno tenía que ser de alguno de los gemelos. Rose. Lo sabía por la canción que tenía de timbre. El otro, era de Jasper. Ambos tomaron el teléfono y pidieron un minuto alzando un dedo y se giraron.

Logré escuchar parte de la conversación de Rose; se oía acalorada y muy brusca. La Jazz era pacífica. La de Rose… Bueno, no se oía linda. Bree pareció enterarse e intercambiamos una mirada cargada de preguntas. Rosalie colgó el celular de golpe y se giró siseando blasfemias entre dientes y roja del cuello a la frente.

-Agarra tus cosas Jazz- Dijo tumbándose en el sofá y calzándose sus grandes tacones de aguja y su chaqueta de cuero.

-¿Qué pasó?-Dijo el aludido estirándose una vez mas y agachándose a tomar su chamarra.

-Nuestra adorada madre nos quiere en casa para una dichosa recepción-Dijo con una sonrisa cargada de sorna mientras apretaba sus dientes porque, quizá, solo quizá su pie no entraba en el zapato. Era eso, o quería romper el tacón.

-Recepción ¿De qué? –Quiso saber Jasper.

-Hanna Dydme-Hale no quiso decirme nada, pero si me dijo que si no estamos en casa en 10 minutos 0 fiestas por un mes- Esto pareció encender a Jasper, que desde 2 años a tras no podía vivir sin darse una buena juerga y se puso en pie plantándome un beso en la mejilla, y otro a Bree, Rose se acerco y nos dio un abrazo a ambas y con la llaves se su coche agitó la mano saliendo y gritando:

-ESPERO OTRO BUEN DESMADRE – Eso hizo que Bree y yo nos riéramos. Pero nuestras risas se interrumpieron por gemidos de dolor, gracias a una cruda colosal.

-Recuérdame porqué de esta fiesta –Dijo con sus ojos cerrados y masajeando sus sienes.

-Creo que fue porqué Rosalie terminó de leer un libro- Dije con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué horas son?-Dijo con un bostezo ahogado por su mano.

Bree era una chica muy bonita. Su piel olivácea, sus grandes ojos negros, su pelo largo, ondulado y negro, con una muy baja estatura, y una adorable sonrisa. Eso, y una capacidad para inmensa para procesar el alcohol.

Consulte el reloj de pared.

-11:30 a.m –dije con un bostezo.

-Oh Dios mío-dijo ella parándose de un brinco y tomando su cartera negra.-Lo siento Bells, se supone que la boda de mi tía Nettie – Se acercó y me dio un beso rápido en al mejilla y salió casi disparada. Miré la mesita que tenía sus llaves. Pobre. Las tomé y dejé mi vaso en su lugar y salí caminando muy rápido para salir.

Cuando llegué a la entrada ahí estaba la pequeña Bree, encogida con las cara rojita y mirando a los ojos de… mi padre. Ahí estaba Charlie Swan, con su traje negro y la cara roja de furia. Al cuerno; me daba igual

-Hey, Bree – Dije agitando sus llaves en el aire.

-Oh, mis llaves –Dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

-Hola, Bella –Dijo Charlie haciéndose notar.

-Hola.- Dije sin prestarle atención.

-Bueno, Bells, yo me voy- Dijo Bree tomando sus llaves y alejándose a su Audi negro. Me quedé viendo como se alejaba.

-Llegaste antes –Me quejé

-Suena mas como una queja, que como una expresión de alegría –Masculló

-¡JA! ¿Quién dijo que estaba feliz?- Antes de que el pudiese decir algo al me giré para caminar a las casa.

-¡Vuelve acá Bella!-Me dijo mientras escuchaba sus zapatos caros resonar en el cemento.

Entré a la casa dándole una patada a una botella de 7ºUp que había desparramada por el piso, escuché como Charlie entraba y jadeaba de asombro.

-Dios santo Bella ¿Qué hiciste?-Dijo acercándose y mirando al piso con expresión atónita.

-Eh… ¿Una fiesta? –Dije como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Lo era.

-Ya, sí, claro, claro- me giré y me lo encontré masajeado su frente y con una mano en la cadera. Me iba a dar un sermón.

-¿Qué?-Pregunté ya furiosa.

-Esto no puede seguir así Bella, cada vez que salgo encuentro la casa vuelta una pocilga, estás muy rebelde, problemática, tu escuela ha llamado mas de una vez para decir cuantos problemas causas, y tus maestros dicen que tu eres muy inteligente, pero tu conducta…-Suspiró y me miro a la cara. Por un momento sus ojos chocolates iguales los míos me miraron directamente- ¿Qué te pasó Bella? Tú no eras así.

-¿Qué, qué me pasó? –Estallé- A mí no me pasó nada…mas bien si; crecí papá, maduré, me cansé de que tu me ignorases, que me pusieses por debajo de tu trabajo, no es justo papá. Yo soy tu hija, no una desconocida que vive contigo. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Eh? ¿Qué vaya muy feliz de la vida mientras tú me ignorabas? Dime "papá" ¿Qué personaje hice en la obra escolar del 6to año? –No respondió -¿En que lugar quedé en la Olimpiada de matemáticas? ¿Qué gané en el concurso de canto? – Siguió en silencio. –Vaya que si eres excelente padre –Dije con sarcasmo. A estás alturas tenía los ojos a rebozar de lágrimas.

-Bella, nena – Cortó la distancia que nos separaba y alargó la mano para tomar mi mejilla, pero lo evadí echando para atrás y las lágrimas se desbordaron mientras yo bajaba la vista. No quería mirar esos ojos idénticos a los míos.-No es que no te quiera, pero… mi trabajo exige mucho de mí.

-Tu dichoso trabajo no exigía tanto de ti antes de que mamá muriese. Desde que ella se fue tú me ignoras.

- No, hija, no es así; es solo que…- Se sumió en un silencio sepulcral.

-¿Qué "Papá"? ¿Es solo que tu trabajo es mucho más interesante que yo?

- No. Pero esto no es excusa para tu comportamiento. De hecho lo medité mucho y llegué a una decisión-

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a cambiar por una modelito?-Dije con amargura.

-No te consideres tan afortunada.-Dijo con una sonrisa falsa. Me tumbé en el sofá con los brazos extendidos y las piernas cruzadas.

-Habla.

- Te enviaré a Inglaterra.

-Yupi- Dije moviendo un dedo en círculos mientras miraba mis uñas, el esmalte negro se estaba quitando.

-Oh, no hagas fiesta aun; te vas a un internado.-Dijo y se giró. Yo me paré de golpe y le caí atrás.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡TÚ NO PUEDES HACER ESO! ¡ESO ES… ES… ES ESTÚPIDO!

-¡La decisión ya está tomada! –Grito un poco más bajo que yo-Te vas en 2 días, comienza a empacar.

-¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!

-¡Si puedo! ¡Soy tu padre!

-Sí, claro. Para esto eres mi padre, para hacerme la vida imposible.

-No Bella, esto es por tu bien. Quien sabe si ya te estás metiendo drogas o algo así, puedes destruir tu vida si sigues comportándote así.

-Mi vida ya se fue a la mierda hace mucho; Se fue a la mierda en el momento en el que tu te olvidaste te todos mis cumpleaños, mi vida se fue a la mierda cuando tu te ausentaste en mi vida. ¡MÁNDAME AL PUTO INTERNADO SI QUIERES! ¡Pero recuerda que el problema no lo tengo yo! El problema lo tienes tú Charles Swan ¡TÚ!-Esto pareció tocar fondo porque su expresión pasó de iracunda a dolida, y, de dolida a culpable.

-Sea cual sea la razón, te vas al internado y es mi última palabra.-Se giró y siguió caminando.

-¡TE ODIO! –Le comencé a gritar - ¡OJALÁ FUERAS TÚ EL QUE ESTUVIESE MUERTO!- Se paró en seco en el umbral de la puerta.

-Ojalá fuese así – Susurró. Me fui corriendo a mi habitación y lloré. Lloré por mi madre, por mi padre y por mí. Pero no iba a dejarse la fácil. Nada fácil.

Los días siguientes no le dirigí la palabra siquiera cuando era necesario. Siquiera empaqué, tampoco se quien lo hizo, solo se que cuando el día llegó estaban hechas y en la puerta.

* * *

**Hola...**

**Se que quizá me quieran matar. Pero hubo reunión de padres en el colegio y me quitaron todo T.T Si, todo, pero tengo unos cap escritos. Mi mamá me cachó leyendo con el cel y me lo quitó, pero no contaba con que su hija (Más de Atenea que de ella) es toda una mente criminal y la hice creer que la compu murió y el internet no sirve (Sólo lo desconecté XD) Conste, estoy arriesgando mi integridad física para subir esto.**

**"Te odio tanto que te amo" Sep, lo borré ¿Por qué? Ese fic, lo crean o no fue escrito hace mucho, y obviamente hace mucho no poseía el conocimiento que poseo ahora. Así que volverá, con la misma trama, pero más larga y más...¿Cómo decirlo?... Creo que el término correcto sería más desarrollada. Porque me puse a revisarla y me enteré que todo era muy repentino, y eso no es bueno, y lo voy a arreglar, alargar los cap's y ponerlo romance/humor en vez de drama/romance. Los padre muertos: Drama, si cierto, pero hay cosas que, lo admito, me hicieron orinarme de risa.**

**Soo... Nos vemos en próximo sábado (Lo juro por mis archivos PDF) con el 3 cap de esta locura.**

**#Luna**


	3. ¿Es un chiste? Porque no es gracioso

**¡Sorpresa! (Explicaciones abajo)**

* * *

Caprichos del Corazón cap.3

Capítulo 3: ¿Es un chiste? Porque no es gracioso

Bella POV

Cuando salí a la puerta mis maletas estaban allí, aparte de la maletilla que yo llevaba con corotos*.

-Bueno, ya es hora –Mascullé entre dientes

-Sí, hija, te van a recoger en 5 minutos –Dijo Charlie.- ¿Estás emocionada?

-Wuju. ¿No se ve mi felicidad? No la puedo contener –Dije con un sarcasmo cortante.

- No es necesario tanto sarcasmo.-Me apremió duramente.

-Si, como sea.-Dije sacando mi teléfono y buscando un archivo de música, me coloqué los audífonos, me puse las gafas de sol, mis ojos aun seguían hinchados, pero lo disimulé muy bien con el maquillaje negro, en realidad llevaba gafas para evitar cualquier contacto visual con él, y con todos.

Al cabo de unos minutos un Mercedes Guardián negro, muy elegante aparcó frente. Pensé que de ahí saldría el típico viejo rechoncho, medio calvo y de traje, con zapatos negros bien encerados y con ese pomposo acento inglés. Pero me equivoqué. De la parte trasera salió un dios griego. Tenía un alborotado pelo broncíneo, una fuerte mandíbula cuadrada, una nariz recta e inclinada a la vez y unos labios rellenitos y rosaditos. Ay. Traía unos pantalones negros de vestir, una camisa blanca con los 2 botones principales desabrochados y remangada. Mojada en 3…2…1 tsunami en mis bragas

El tipo estaba como quería; se acercó con un andar felino y elegante, pero muy casual. Una vez que estuvo cerca le dio la mano a mi padre y comenzó a hablar. No escuchaba por supuesto, así que con el botón de volumen externo puse en mute la música.

-Un gusto Sr. Swan –Dijo sacudiendo la mano de Charlie, con un ligero, casi imperceptible acento.-Yo soy Edward, Edward Cullen.

-El gusto es mío- dijo Charlie ceñudo-Te ves muy joven para ser el director de un internado femenil-Apuntó. Edward rió entre dientes. Guau, hasta tu risa es perfecta.

-Yo soy el hijo de Carlisle-Aclaró con su voz de terciopelo.-Yo vine en su lugar. Pero él también consideró de enviar a alguien mas o menos de su edad la haría sentir cómoda y el proceso sería menos arduo.

-Ja, como si fuese tan fácil- Farfulló Charlie.

-Confío en que lo sea, señor.-Dijo Edward con orgullo.

-Bella, este es Edward Cullen.-Charlie se dirigió a mí; me saqué lo audífonos y lo miré de arriba abajo. Recordé que el, técnicamente, me estaría condenado. Ya no me pareció tan guapo.

-Mucho gusto Bella-Me tendió la mano y la rechacé, naturalmente.-Confío en que nos llevemos bien.

-Deberías fijarte donde pones tu confianza.-Dijo con un tono capaz de congelar el mismísimo infierno.

-Ella…Eh… Está un poco molesta con esto.-Dijo Charlie con tono aguado e inseguro.

-¡Ja! Ya quisieras que solo estuviese molesta.-Dije mirándolo.

-Esto no será muy fácil-Dijo Edward-Pero nada es imposible, la Tierra se creó en 6 días.

-Pero, da la desafortunada vida, yo no soy la Tierra.

-Ya veremos.-Me devolvió.-Bueno, los dejo despedirse.

-No, no hace falta. Adiós Charles. Vamos.-Dije y comencé a caminar al auto.

-Eh, Bella, tus maletas.-Me avisó Charlie.

-Ahí está el chico, el las puede traer.-Dije yo, apuntando a Edward con una mano, y cono la otra me ponía las gafas.

-El no es tu sirviente.- Reclamó.

-Bueno, le estás pagando ¿No? Que mueva el trasero y haga algo útil.

-No se preocupe Sr. Swan, no es molestia.-Se agachó un poco y me dio una vista 5 estrellas de su trasero. Charlie pareció enterarse.

-Eh… ¿Bella? Deja de mirarle el trasero a Edward.-Me dijo casi riendo. Sentí como mis mejillas se teñían de rojo escarlata, y escuché la melodiosa risa de Edward mientras se ponía erguido con las maletas en las manos.

-Ay, no seas amargado viejo, déjame disfrutar la poca libertad que me queda.-Le dije haciendo mueca de pereza.

-Eso es algo maleducado y fuera de lugar.-Me reprendió.

-No es muy diferente a lo que tú haces con Sue Clearwater, y a diferencia tuya no me lo estoy comiendo a besos en la mesa comedor.-Ahora el se puso rojo.

-Bien… Tenemos un apretado horario-Intervino Edward un poco incomodo.-Nuevamente, un gusto Sr. Swan.-Hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza y comenzó a andar al auto.

-Adiosito papi, intenta romperte el cuello en mi ausencia.-Dije con un tonito dulce y ácido a la vez. Sentí la mirada atónita de Edward, y Charlie solo movió la cabeza y se masajeó las sienes.

-Suerte, chico, la vas a necesitar.-Se giró y caminó a la casa, mientras Edward iba a la cajuela y guardaba mis maletas y yo entraba al auto. Al rato el también entró.

-Bueno, será…-No lo dejé acabar la frase porqué le puse de frente el teléfono señalando que estaba escuchando música.-Vale, ley de hielo.

-No es ley de hielo, la ley de hielo es ignorar algo, y no estoy al tanto de tu existencia. ¿Con quién estoy hablando? Creo que el sol me afecta mucho.-Dije ceñuda y sin dirigirme a nadie en concreto.

-Puede que no estés al tanto de mi existencia, pero al parecer mi trasero captó tu atención.

Maldito hijo de su madre, eso fue un golpe bajo.

-No te creas muy especial, Charlie tiende a exagerar.-Mentí, pero eso lo calló un rato.

-¿Por qué te envían al internado?-Preguntó.

-¿No es obvio? ¿Por qué crees que envían personas al un estúpido internado?

-De hecho hay muchas razones,-Explicó-No necesariamente es un castigo, muchos padres envían a sus hijas por la educación, y otras veces las chicas técnicamente matan por ir allí; obviamente tú no eres de esas, así que: ¿Problemática o por beneficio?

Suspiré y me saqué las gafas.

-Supuestamente problemática, soy así desde los 11 y se viene a dar cuenta ahora, según el, beneficio, según yo modo de librarse de mi unos meses.

-No creo.-Dijo después de un rato.

-¿Y tú qué vas a saber?- Le pregunté ofendida y molesta.

-Se oía bastante preocupado cuando hizo la solicitud.

-Claro que lo estaba, no sabía si podría pasar una semana más sin coger con su noviecilla.

-No, no es eso, era como si le preocupara adonde irías a parar.

-¿Sabes? Me da igual con que intención me envió; y en cualquier caso ¿A ti qué carajos te importa?

-No lo se, solo te quería endulzar el animo.-Apuntó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Necesitaras mucha azúcar.-Murmuré

-Tengo mucha.-Dijo divertido.

-Ya cierra el pico un momento, voy a hacer una llamada.-Busqué en la agenda el número de Rose y presioné llamar, sonó 5 veces.

-_¿Diga?-_ Contestó Hanna, la madre de Rose.

-¿Hanna?-Pregunté ceñuda y sorprendida.

-_Hola, Bella ¿Buscas a Rose?_

-Sí, ¿Dónde está?, Tengo 2 días intentando localizarle, y me entra buzón de voz, igual con Jazz

_-Lo siento, recién lo encuentro_

-¿Perdón?

_-Cierto, bueno te explico, los gemelos están en un campamento disciplinario en Aspen, tengo sus teléfonos confiscados._-Dijo con una risilla.

-¿Campamento en Aspen?

_-Sí, tu padre me dijo que te vas al un internado en Inglaterra._

-Sí, es como una epidemia.-Mascullé.

_-Ya lo creo, Bree Tanner y Ángela Weber se van a otro._

-¿CÓMO?

_-Sí, hablé con James y Victoria, y me dijeron que Bree está en Italia con Ángela, pero es una especie de programa.-_ Lo cierto es que Hanna se sabía todas, pero me fue útil.

-Bueno, gracias por la información, mis condolencias a los gemelos.-Una estruendosa carcajada resonó.

_-Mis condolencias para ti también. Adiós Bella._

-Adiós Hanna.-Pulsé Fn. y la llamada se cerró. Noté que la mirada de Edward me escrutaba muy cautelosamente.

_-_¿Qué?

-Nada, tu conversación, se oía muy entretenida.-Dijo

-Se supone que debes enseñarme modales, y andas escuchando mis conversaciones.

-Lo siento.-Dijo con una sonrisa torcida, de esas moja-bragas.

-No pareces sentirlo.

-A sinceridad no lo hago, solo lo digo por cortesía.

-Pensé que decir mentiras no mostraba ningún tipo de cortesía.-Dije distraída con el teléfono.

-No, pero no es malo guardar apariencias.

-Eso es ser hipócrita.-Dije mirándolo.

-La vida como la conocemos se basa en apariencias, sin eso técnicamente se desmorona la sociedad.-Dijo restándole interés con un ademán de mano.

-O sea que me van a enviar a un maldito internado para aprender algo que hecho toda mi vida: Mentir ¿No?-Dije alzando una ceja.

-No, según tengo entendido vas al internado para dejar tu conducta problemática y aprender a comportarte.

-¿Para que aprender si puedo mentir?

-¿Eso es lo que has hecho con esa careta de niña mal todo el tiempo?

-¿Cuándo llegamos?-Pregunté evadiendo el tema.

-¿Si o no?-Insistió

Gracias a los cielos el auto se detuvo y yo fui la primera en salir. Estábamos frente al _Seattle International Airport._ Respiré hondo y me giré, Edward tenía mis 2 maletas en una mano y en la otra tenía una negra, que presumí era de el.

-Muévelo, niño.

-¿Me giro para que veas movimiento o quieres algo especial?-Dijo divertido. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

Caminamos en silencio al interior por un rato con un hombre enorme siguiéndonos de cerca.

.-Espera aquí.-Dijo poniendo las maletas a un lado de una fila de asientos.

-Ay, yo me quería sentar en el piso lleno de gérmenes y bacterias de todo el mundo.-Dije con mas sarcasmo. Si me hubiesen dado un dólar por cada vez que use el sarcasmo en ese lapso de tiempo sería rica.

El se limito a reír y murmurar algo entre dientes y volverse con su gracioso y felino andar.

-¿A dónde vas?-Pregunté ceñuda.

-Voy a verificar los boletos a New York.

-¿El dichoso internado no es en Inglaterra?

-Si, pero por varias razones no se puede ir de Seattle a Inglaterra en un vuelo, supongo que por razones aún más lógicas tu lo sabrás.-Sonrió de manera amble y se marcho.

-Maldito británico, sabelotodo-Comencé a mascullar entre dientes.-Un día te las voy a hacer todas juntas.-Apenas llevaba 45 minutos con el, y ya lo quería matar. Creo que era de esas personas que te caen mal automáticamente.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, un número desconocido.

-¿Aló?

_-¡BELLA! ¡Por fin me comunico contigo!_

-¡ROSE! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo me estás llamando? ¿Qué teléfono estás usando?

_-El del campa… Un minuto ¿Cómo sabes de mi situación?_

-Bueno, tengo desde el viernes en la noche llamándote para darte las malas nuevas.

_-¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?_

-Define bien…

_-Niña habla, tengo mucho que contarte, y poco tiempo, Makeena Rabeen me está haciendo guardias tengo poco antes de que el orientador llegue._

-Bueno, vale, en resumen: Mi padre dice que últimamente estoy rebelde, me va a enviar a un maldito internado en Inglaterra con un maldito tío que está endemoniadamente bueno pero es un maldito cretino sabelotodo de lo mas sufrible el muy maldito, maldita sea.

Ella rió.

-¿Qué es tan chistoso?

_-Nunca te oí maldecir tanto en una sola frase._

-Tengo mis razones. Hala, es tu turno.

-_Técnicamente lo mismo, pero a mí me enviaron el sábado por la mañana, con una tonta excusa de viaje familiar, y me trajeron al campamento disciplinario Cullen-Platt, el lado femenil, Jazz está del otro lado, hace frío para cagarse, y pretenden convertirnos en monjas y ponen tremendo orientador, Emmett Cullen creo que se llama. Jazz me dijo que la chica de se lado parece un "Hermoso duendecillo de facciones finas, y cara de porcelana" y "Una hermosa voz de soprano capaz de derretir el hielo con su calidez" Y ¿Cómo era?... Ah! "Hasta su nombre es precioso: Alice Cullen". Creo que se enamoró._

-Ese apellido… Cullen…Cullen, lo he oído en algún lugar…-Comencé a cavilar y moví los ojos un poco a la derecha: _Edward A. Cullen.-_ Maldición.-Murmuré

_-Okey, rompiste el record. ¿Qué pasa?_

-¿Recuerdas al Sexy Sufrible?

_-Si ¿Por?_

-Edward Cullen.

_-¿Qué?_

-Se llama Edward Cullen, según escuché hace un rato es el hijo del director del internado, ¿Crees que sean parientes?

_-No lo se, ¿Tiene pelo negro, ojos azules y una piel sumamente pálida, incluso mas que nosotros?_

-Su pelo es broncíneo, sus ojos verdes, y si, es pálido.

_-A lo mejor sean otros genes, o se tiñen el pelo._

-Bueno, mejor dejemos de asociarlos, mejor tramo algo.

_-Ay, no. Bella ¿Qué estás tramando?_

-¿Qué creías? ¿Qué me iba a dejar tan fácil?

_-No, pero temo por tu integridad física… No, es mentira; temo por la integridad física de los que te rodean._

- Solo preocúpate por mi fiesta, quizá los saque a ustedes, pero Ángela y Bree están en Italia, eso es problema.

_-¡¿ITALIA?!_

-Sí, es como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para torturarnos.

_-Maldita sea, esto es de perros, y no de los buenos… ¿Qué?... Pero aun no termino… Distráelo… Dio_s _Makeena eres mujer, tienes tetas has algo….Vale ya voy, Bella es hora de colgar, cuídate._

Colgó antes de que pudiese decir adiós.

Al minuto llegó Edward y recogimos las maletas, hice un berrinche porque íbamos en turista, la azafata le pidió que calmase a su novia y casi te tumbo la cara de una cachetada. Al final cedí y me pasé todo el viaje golpeando su cara por "accidente" y luego de 3 horas llegamos a New York y el tenía un montón de cardenales en la parte izquierda de la cara.

Esto apenas empezaba…

* * *

**¿Qué hago aquí tan rápido? FÁCIL. Quería ser buena :3**

**¡Mentira! El sábado no se si actualice, así que la traigo hoy. Surgieron más problemas con mi internet, ayer recuperé a Sammie (Mi teléfono) y me lo quitaron porque cierta persona CofCofPapáCorCof dijo que me pasé toda la noche "Chateando con el novio" y me levanté tarde y no llegué al cole... ¡Ni siquiera tengo novio!**

**El punto es que os traigo la actu porque no estoy muy segura de llegar al sábado puesto que tengo preparada un serie de "Casuales" y desafortunados accidente para mi amante padre :3 A lo mejor me descubren y me mandan a freír espárragos al Tártaro... Bueno, mi mamá cree que hago tarea que una amiga me trajo y muy juiciosa para recuperar a Sammie *Carita inocente***

**Weeeh si mi comprensiva madre me deja el sábado les traigo el cap 4 y me pongo a trabajar porque sólo tengo hasta el 5 y... Popó no estoy inspirada T.T (Al menos no para cosas buenas y productivas) **

**Me gustaría extender esto más pero tengo que hacer "Tarea" en el Libro de Caras.**

**¡Ciao!**

**#LUNA**


	4. Dolce, Dolce Vendetta

**Lo prometido es deuda...**

* * *

Caprichos de Corazón cap.4

Dolce, Dolce Vendetta.

Bella POV

Al llegar a New York era de noche y otro auto nos esperaba, pero este estaba en el aparcadero y era un Volvo plateado.

-Vaya.-Murmuré

-Lindo ¿No?

-He visto mejores-Dije sin interés. El saco una llave de su bolsillo y lo abrió, dejó las 3 maletas en la parte de atrás.

-Nos vamos mañana a Inglaterra, espero que seas madrugadora.

-Intentaré despertar. ¿A dónde vamos a pasar la noche? Espero que no sea un motel de mala muerte.

Rió entre dientes

-No, tengo un apartamento a 3 calles de aquí, estaremos allí en 10 minutos.-Apretó el acelerador tan súbitamente que me eché para atrás en el asiento.-Quizá 5.

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA?! ¡DESACELERA!-Grité histérica. El rió de nuevo.

-Relájate-Me dijo-No hay porque temer chica valiente.

-Desacelera.-Dije asustada.

-Pero no pasa nada, es segur…

-¡DESACELERA, MALDITA SEA!-Dije, ahora llorando.

El coche bajo la velocidad, el me miró con confusión.

-¡LA VISTA AL FRENTE, LA VISTA AL FRENTE!-Dije dando la espalda a mi ventanilla y señalando el frente frenéticamente.

-Lo siento, no sabía que le temías a la velocidad.-Dijo con la voz apagada.

No respondí. No hablé mas durante todo el viaje, cuando llegamos a un lujoso edificio de mármol, muy grande, parecía más un residencial.

Entramos a un gran vestíbulo y un chico alto de piel trigueña y cabello negro saludó.

-Buenas Sr. Cullen.-Dijo con amabilidad y respeto.

-Sam, esta es Bella Swan, Bella el es Sam Uley, el portero.

-Un gusto Srta. Swan.-Dijo con una inclinación de cabeza.

-El gusto es mío Sr. Uley.

-Ella pasará la noche aquí.-Lo dijo como si yo fuese una de esas zorras de mala vida.

-Desafortunadamente.-Dije con un sonrisita, mitad sincera, mitad forzada.

-Estoy informado-Dijo Sam con una deslumbrante sonrisa deslumbrante.-Cualquier cosa solo pulse el 0.

-Muchas gracias Sr. Uley.

-Oh, llámeme Sam.- Me pidió.

-Llámeme Bella.-Le pedí.

-Me temo que no será posible.-Dijo riendo. El intercomunicador comenzó a hacer ruidos raros.-Lo lamento, el deber llama. Nuevamente; un gusto Srta… Bella.

-Adiós Sam.-Dije con un gesto de mano.

Se alejó por la puerta del fondo con su traje negro azotado por una violeta brisa.

-Vamos.-Dijo Edward con un ademán de cabeza.

Subimos al ascensor y presionó un botón alargado y negro que decía _Penthouse _

Después de aproximadamente 3 minutos las puertas se abrieron y estábamos en un muy, muy, muy espacioso. Todo blanco y organizado.

-Lindo ¿No?

-Todo a tu alrededor parece ser lindo con interrogación.-Le dije en un murmullo mientras miraba la lámpara araña del techo-

-Y tú pareces haber visto de todo una versión mejor.

-Naturalmente.-Musité mirándolo.

-Vale. Vamos a ver donde pasarás la noche.-Lanzó su maletita en un sofá de cuero blanco y comenzó a caminar en dirección izquierda, por un largo pasillo y a la derecha. Al fin abrió la puerta blanca del fondo.-Aquí es.-Dijo y se hizo a un lado par hacerme pasar.

Una habitación preciosa y sencilla, pero un poco extravagante para ser de incitados. Blanca, beige, gris y negra. Ciertamente hermosa. Una cama enorme, blanca, con dosel negro, y mesitas de noche del mismo color, todo el piso cubierto por un felpudo blanco muy esponjoso. Guau. Esto me hacía extrañar mi habitación antes del síndrome Rocksalie A la mierda con todos*.

-¿Y?-Dijo. Me giré y el estaba apoyado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados de forma despreocupada.

-¿Disculpa?-Dije.

-Vaya, modales.-Rió. Vio mi dura expresión y se recompuso.-Lo siento, me refiero al cuarto ¿Has visto algo mejor?-Bromeó.

-La verdad; sí. Pero a diferencia de lo demás esta si me gusta.

El sonrío.

-Bueno, supongo que te quedarás dormida pronto, así que, yo me retiro.-Se alejó de la puerta y se fue caminando, yo me acerqué a esta y la cerré. Respiré hondo y exhalé me saqué las botas y me tiré en la cama.

Necesitaba vengarme de él.

Pero estaba a miles de kilómetros.

Pero… Quizá, solo quizá…

El foco se me prendió de una vez, me puse en pie y corrí a la puerta negra de la izquierda, que era el baño, me desvestí y me quedé bajo el chorro un rato, luego salí y me puse a buscar en mi maleta el conjunto de interior mas lindo que tenía. Un negro. Era sencillo, mucho de hecho, pero era revelador, muy, muy ceñido, y hacía que mi respingon trasero se viera mas jugoso, y mis pechos se veían mas grandes. Me miré es el gran espejo de cajonero y agité la cabeza para que finos mechones tomaran aire despreocupado y contuve un rato el aliento y apreté mis mejillas. Sabía por instinto que a ese tipo le gustaban las caritas rojas.

Me giré a la puerta rezando porque el estuviese ahí. ¡Aleluya gloria a Dios! Estaba sentado en el sofá con un libro. Le pasé caminando por el frente, y para cerciorarme de que notase mi presencia:

-¿Qué hay de cena? Estoy famélica.-El alzó la vista, la bajo un momento y volvió a alzar la vista.

Su cara me recordó a los gemelos el día después de la última fiesta. Fue como si estuviese atragantado.

-Be-Be-Bella-Sus ojos parecían la Luna con 2 esmeraldas incrustadas.

-¿No oíste? La cena.

-¿No-no-no t-t-te has d-d-dado c-c-cuenta de q-q-que esssssssssstas…-Tragó en seco y se señaló el cuerpo en círculos haciendo referencia a mi estado. Me miré con inocencia reteniendo de nuevo el aliento para que mis mejillas se tiñesen de un ligero rubor, aunque no fuese necesario, estaba roja desde que lo pensé, pero el sacrificio del placer, hice un gesto despreocupado y dije:

-Oh, ya sabes, la costumbre.-Dije con una sonrisa.

-Oh, la costumbre.-Volvió a tragar-Voy por la cena.-Se paró y puso el libro en la mesita de vidrio y se paró casi tropezando, y tocándose nerviosamente el pelo y los pantalones. Cuando estuvo lejos comencé a da virotes y bailar en mi lugar, casi riendo, calme mi alegría e intenté actuar natural. Caminé a la cocina y ahí estaba el murmurando algo mientras picaba una zanahoria, cunado me vio entrar, el cuchillo que estaba a medio camino, bajó de repente, y el volvió a tragar. Amaba hacer eso. Se aclaró la garganta y dejó de cortar.

-Por si no lo sabes existe algo llamado ropa.-Dijo entre cortado y con voz ronca.

-Oh, si, lo se. Solo me siento cómoda así.-Dije sentándome en un taburete frente a la isla de la cocina y tomando un trocito de zanahoria.

-Como quieras.-Dijo con la manos alzadas y las cejas levantadas.

-¿Qué cocinas?-Pregunté con inocencia, fingida, claro está.

-Lomo de cordero sazonado con vegetales y puré de papas.-Dijo sin interés. Hice cara de horror.

-En serio chico ¿No conoces los delivery's? ¿O los restaurantes?

-Si lo hago-Siguió cortando-Pero hacer el trabajo es placentero.

-Si claro,-Hice un gesto despreocupado con la mano-Pero simplemente esperar 28 minutos, luego de detallarlo por el teléfono, no será mucho.

-¿Sabes usar el teléfono?-Dijo con asombro fingido.

-No, tengo un ratón de la informática que lo hace por mi.-Contraataqué.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?-Rió. Me paré y me giré al frigorífico.

-¿Tienes vino?-Pregunté agachándome, pero no me puse en cuclillas, paré el trasero en su dirección.

-E-e-en g-gabinete d-de a-aaa-abajo-Tartamudeos, que excitantes.

-Oh, Carlo Rossi, exquisito.-Exclamé cuando encontré una botella de vino rosa.-Aunque va mejor con pescado, funcionará. ¿No tendrás un Cabernet Sauvignon o Chardonnay, por ahí en un bodega oculta?-Pregunté buscándole la fecha al vino, quería saber cuan añejo estaba.

-Sabes mucho de vinos, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-Preguntó fascinado

-16, ¿Y tú?-De repente sentí curiosidad por el.

-17-Respondió-¿Dónde aprendiste tanto de vinos?

-Bueno, aparte de que vivo de fiesta en fiesta con mis amigos, tengo mucho tiempo libre y Charlie tiene un montón de libros de vino, mas una bodega de la cual me sacado unas…-Hice un gesto indeciso, intentando recordar cuantas botellas me había sacado de la bodega de Charlie-… 74 o 76.

-¿Tantas? ¿Qué tienes en el hígado?

-No estoy segura, pudieron ser mas, en cuanto al hígado, no lo se.

-¿Sabes? Siento curiosidad.

-Tú has tenido curiosidad desde las 5 horas que tenemos de conocernos.

-Es normal, te quiero conocer.

-¿Para qué si mañana me voy para ese asqueroso lugar?-Dije poniendo el vino el la isla.

-Ese asqueroso lugar, es de mi familia.-Dijo divertido.

-Ay, ahora me caes peor.-Dije, con mucha sinceridad. El se rió, y mi braguita se mojó.

-¿Te caigo mal?

-Claro, técnicamente me estás condenando.

-Para caerte mal, lo disimulas muy bien.

-El mundo como lo conocemos se basa en apariencias.-Cité.

-Vale, ya, ahora mi pregunta: ¿Por qué te pusiste histérica cuando aceleré?

Vaya. Eso no lo esperaba.

-Esas son cosas mías.-Dije con la voz quebrada.

El pareció darse cuenta de mi repentino cambia de humor, y cambio de tema.

-Háblame de tu ropa.

-Está en la habitación.-Estiré el brazo para tomar una copa dándole una vista de mis pechos. Bien, ahora trago… tragó en seco, y al hablar un tartamudeó.

-¿P-por q-q-qué n-n-no l-l-la uussas?

-Ya te dije costumbre, es lo más cercano, suelo andar desnuda.-Dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sus ojos se abrieron mucho, mucho, mucho.

-¿Desnuda? ¿Con tu padre ahí?

-Bah, tonterías, el nunca está en casa. Y la servidumbre solo son mujeres, salvo el chofer y el jardinero, pero ellos nunca entran.

El comenzó negar con la cabeza y a murmurar. El hormo tintinó y el se volvió con los guantes para sacar el Lomo de cordero.

Se veía jugoso, con un color marrón y especias. En una bandeja volcó las zanahorias, tomates, maíz y algunos perejiles, luego puso el Lomo allí y lo hizo a un lado y metió en un bol rojo mucho puré de papa. Se le daba tan natural.

-Todo un chef.-Musité molesta

-Si que si.- Dijo y tomó la bandeja del lomo con todo su brazo y en el otro el bol del puré de papa.-Trae el vino.-Señaló con la cabeza el vino y las copas, yo gustosa lo tomé y lo seguí. Al llegar al comedor de 6, una mesa alargada, y en un elegante color caoba, y dejó la bandeja y el bol, y se quitó un paño gordo que no me había percatado de que lo tuviese. De giró a la vitrina del fondo y tomó 2 platos, y los cubiertos necesarios. Yo me giré en su dirección a propósito justo cuando el se volvía a la mesa, nuestros cuerpos se encontraron. Su cuerpo era fornido, duro, calido, a través de su delgada camisa blanca sentí todos sus músculos, bajando, bajando… Bulto. Oh Dios mío… Un gigantesco bulto. ¡Tenía una erección! De un tamaño asombroso he de agregar. Guau, podía causar eso. El titubeó un poco y luego finalmente se apartó del todo murmurando un "Lo siento" yo dije lo mismo y fui al dormitorio casi corriendo, cerré la puerta y me apoyé en ella soltando todo el aire que había retenido y me dirigí a la maleta la abrí y busqué con frenesí el nesecer.

-Analgésico, aspirina, acetaminofén…-Murmuraba para mi misma sentada en la cama con el nesecer en las rodillas-Somníferos, somníferos, ¿Dónde están?-Los buscaba a ellos porque era parte de mi hermoso plan.- ¡Ajá!-Exclamé por lo bajo, un frasquito de vidrio marrón con un gotero, era liquido, lo usaba por las noches porque las pesadillas no me dejaban dormir. Me metí el frasquito del largo de mi dedo índice en el sujetador y volví a la maleta y saqué unos pantalones negros, las converse estaban frente a la cama, tomé una bufanda gris, una polera blanca y un abrigo negro, los tiré en la cama, respire hondo y salí, llegué al comedor y el vino rosa estaba servido, la botella en un hielera y la comida servida, pero Edward no estaba, así que seguí con mi plan, me saqué el frasquito del sujetador, y, asegurándome de que no había nadie, lo abrí y lo vacíe en la botella, luego lo volví a poner en su lugar y me senté. Intenté parecer apenada, y contuve el aliento de nuevo, por mas tiempo, cuando sentí la cara caliente, respiré como si suspirará y Edward venía entrando, con la cara roja y mojada. Sin hablar se sentó, comenzó a comer y lo imité. Me di cuenta que después de 3 bocados tomaba 3 tragos de vino, así, que antes de acabar la cena se había tomado 4 copas. La mía seguía por la mitad.

-Creí que bebías más.-Dijo al fin. Yo, ya tenía mi excusa.

-Intento dejarlo, ya sabes, abstenerse. A menos que el internado permita bebidas alcohólicas.-Dije restándole importancia con la mano.

-De hecho, no. Aunque tiene una bodega.

-Oh, ¿En serio?-Dije gratamente sorprendida.

Él bostezó.

-Sí-Dijo somnoliento-El salón de actos se usa a veces como cede para fiestas benéficas, actos oficiales, y, muchas chicas que estudiaron ahí vuelven para tener su boda allí.

-Fuchila.-Dije.

-Créeme que lo hacen, suelen ser ceremonias un tanto pomposas-Bostezó-Pero por lo general son lindas.

-Ya.-Dije fingiendo interés

La cena acabó y fuimos a dejar los platos en la cocina.

-¿Quieres mas vino?-Ofrecí.

-No, he tenido suficiente.-Creo que voy a…- ¡PLAMF! Cayó seco en el piso. No pude evitar sonreír. Me agaché y lo pinché con un dedo

-¿Edward?-Canturreé -¿Edward, Edwardino, Eddie?-No respondía. Lo tomé de los pies y lo arrastré con dificultad a la sala. Luego corrí al cuarto y me vestí. Garabateé una nota y tomé la maleta grande y traslade toda la ropa que pude a la maletilla y tomé tanto dinero como me cupieron en los bolsillos, y una tarjeta de crédito negra, y claro está, me bebé celular.

Salí a la sala y ahí yacía el, inerte, roncando. Me acerqué para sacarle las llaves del volvo de los bolsillos, tenía una línea de baba saliendo por su boca abierta. Adorablemente asqueroso. Saqué las llaves y fui al ascensor. Cuando llegué al primer piso me fijé en que Sam no estuviese. Pasé corriendo al aparcadero y entré al auto, ahí mismo comenzó una lluvia torrencial.

-Mi suerte del Pato Lucas hace acto de presencia.-Musité para mi misma.

Iba a conseguir un buen hotel, y pasar allí la noche.

La venganza me sabía tan dulce, no hacia Edward, pero hacerlo contra él afectaba a Charlie. Arranqué el motor y me puse en camino a un buen hotel de N.Y. Ya mañana quizá tome un vuelo a cualquier lado, menos Seattle o Inglaterra.

¡DOLCE VENDETTA!

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Están felices conmigo?**

**Bueno, os prometí un cap el sábado y aquí está. Denme su amor bañado en Nutella:Q_**

**Bien, el próximo sábado os traeré el 5to cap, y luego me pondré a terminar el sexto. ¿Qué más? ¡Ah! No tengo mucho que decir... De hecho si lo tengo, pero no lo diré, ahora están pasando Harry Potter y El prisionero de Azkaban, Sorry, pero good bye. Ya cumplí con traeros el cap.**

**Se cuidan, y por favor comenten algo, un "Lindo cap" No os quitará un día de vida...**

**"Por cada lectura sin rr Dios te quita un año de vida y se lo da a Chabelo"**

**#LUNA...**


	5. Niña Problema

Caprichos del Corazón cap. 5

Niña Problema.

Edward POV:

Estaba en el piso con la cabeza hecha un lío. Abrí muy despacio los ojos adaptándome a la luz del día ¿Ya era de día? Miré el reloj que había en la pared: 10:30 a.m

¡Padre Santo! Me paré casi de un brinco y fui al cuarto de Bella. La sorpresa que me llevé no fui precisamente la mejor: En el piso estaban sus maletas abiertas y muy desordenadas, la cama muy bien arreglada, pero Bella no estaba, fui al baño, tampoco estaba. Volví al cuarto y vi una notita pulcramente doblada. Hice de tripas corazón para tomarla y leerla.

_Qué bien que despertaste. Para cuando leas esto yo estaré muy lejos y feliz, la cena estuvo exquisita, gracias por el recorrido y deberías beber menos; anoche caíste de forma poco digna y nada elegante._

_P.D.: Tomé el Volvo, no te garantizo que lo vuelvas a ver._

_Sin nada de respeto, cariño, o cualquier otra cosa que sea buena:_

_-__**Bella**_

Maldita sea, esta niñata era un problema, de los gordos. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Oh, no ¿Es posible que alguien tenga tan mala fortuna?

-Hola, Sr. Swan.-Respondí al teléfono apretando el puente de mi nariz.

_-Edward, muchacho. ¿Cómo están? ¿Están en el avión?-_ ¿Ahora qué le decía? ¿Lo siento, su hija se escapó y anda sola por el salvaje New York?

-Esto… No, no estoy siquiera en el aeropuerto.

_-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Bella dio problemas?-_ Preguntó con enojo y preocupación en su voz.

-Ese es el asunto. Bella… Bella… Ella…-No sabía ni como empezar.

_-¿Ella está bien? ¿Qué pasó?-_ Ahora su voz destilaba preocupación

-Ella…-Suspiré y cerré los ojos-Bella se escapó Sr. Swan…

_-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo se escapó? ¿Dónde estabas tú?_

-No se como lo hizo…-Negaba con la cabeza cuando un frasquito marrón entró en mi campo visual me agaché y lo tomé-Bueno, quizá si lo sepa.

-_¿De qué hablas?-_Pregunto entrecortado.

-Acabo de hallar un frasquito vacío. A lo mejor puso eso el algo que comí o bebí. Solo recuerdo que después de la cena caí, y no hace mucho desperté en la sala.

_-¿Un frasquito?-_Murmuró algo incomprensible y añadió-_Te recomiendo ir al médico más cercano, esa niña sale con cada cosa._

-Iré en cuanto pueda, pero, ¿Alguna idea de adonde pudo ir?

_-Esa niña es impredecible, no tengo ni la más remota idea, a demás, la última vez que estuvo en New York era muy pequeña para recordarlo. Pero ahora tengo una idea. ¿Sabes si fue a pie o en un transporte?_

-Dejó una nota; se llevó mi auto.

_-Vaya, lo siento chico, no creo que lo vuelvas a ver._

_-_Si, la nota dice lo mismo.

_-Bueno, obviamente se llevó dinero y su celular ¿No?_

-Supongo, la maletilla que tenía no está.

_-Bien, revisa sus maletas y busca una billetera negra con el logo de __**The Beatles**_.

Me acerqué a la maleta y rebusqué un poco, encontré la billetera de cuero negro con el logo de la banda.

-Listo, la tengo.

_-Bien, busca una tarjeta de crédito negra._

-**Visa, Master Card, American**... No hay mas nada.

-_Vale, se llevó esa…-_Murmuró con aire pensativo.

-Lo siento Sr. Swan, pero me temo que no comprendo.

-_Si se llevó esa tarjeta, ya la ha usado, si lo ha hecho el banco lo sabrá. Te llamaré para informarte, tú, ahora ve a un médico y has que te revisen o te digan que tenía ese frasco._

-Lo siento Sr. Swan, fue una irresponsabilidad de mi parte.-Él rió de otro lado de la línea.

_-No te preocupes hijo, es Bella, es capaz de derrocar al gobierno con una orquilla para el cabello, no tienes culpa de nada. Ahora ve a hacer lo que te dije antes de que te mueras._

-Si señor, estaré. Esperando su llamada

-_Adiós Edward._

Cuando el teléfono colgó, fui a mi habitación con el frasco en la mano, tomé un baño corto y me cepillé los dientes, en el segundo piso vivía un doctor. El Dr. Albus Gerandy. Toqué la puerta y al rato salió el. Un hombre robusto con una barba blanca y la cabeza calva, tenía un jersey con varias tonalidades de lila.

- ¡Edward, muchacho! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Buenos días doctor.-Dije con amabilidad.-Bueno, necesito que me diga que tenía este frasco.-Se lo pasé, y el lo examinó con su pequeños ojos castaños.

-Pasa, pasa.-Me invitó. Me hizo sentarme en un mullido sillón. Lo abrió y lo olfateó un poco.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto?-Tragué en seco. Eso, no podía significar anda bueno.

-Es… Es de una amiga.

-Oh, una amiga… ¿Y tu amiga no te podía decir que era?

-Es una muy, muy larga historia. El punto es que me dejó inconsciente con eso.

Él dio su característica risa ronca.

-Bueno, no hay de que preocuparse, es solo un Somnífero alucinógeno.

-¿Alucinógeno?-Gemí pálido.

-Oh, tranquilo, son legales, los usan personas que no pueden dormir por causa de pesadillas. Estos frasquitos son muy caros, y se adquieren única, y exclusivamente por prescripción psicológica. Las personas que los usan suelen, generalmente, tener traumas infantiles, con accidentes, perdidas de un ser querido, cosas así, cosas que te marcan, y bueno, la mayoría de las veces atraviesan una etapa en la cual las pesadillas no les dejan dormir, pero después de un tiempo lo superan…-Hizo una pausa-Otras personas, no tienen la misma suerte, y siguen con las pesadillas y estás, naturalmente, les causan insomnio, por eso el somnífero, los alucinógenos, bueno, ellos hacen algo respecto a las pesadillas, pero no son dañinos ni adictivos, estate tranquilo.

Así que Bella tenía un trauma, y tenía que ver con un auto muy veloz. Eso del alucinógeno quizá explicaba el sueño tan raro que tuve con Bella en ese conjunto de ropa interior negra… Sacudí la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos.

El Dr. Gerandy, me ofreció café y una charla, pero le dije que tenía mucha prisa, y me despedí. Bajé al primer pisa y allí estaba Sam, pálido y ojeroso. En cuanto me vio se irguió y sonrió.

-Buenos días señor Cullen.-Dijo amable y somnolientamente

-Ni tan buenos…-Él me miró extrañado.-De casualidad, después de que llegamos ayer en la noche… ¿No viste a la chica que vino conmigo volver a salir?

-No-Dijo de inmediato-Ayer en la noche 2 horas después que llegaron un maleante intentó entrar, y tuve que llevarlo personalmente a la comisaría, llegué como a las 11:50 y algo de la noche.

-Ya.-Dije con deje pensativo.

-Supuse que había salido, puesto que su coche no se encontraba. ¿Por qué lo pregunta, señor? No creo que haya pasado nada en especial.

-Bueno, de hecho sí, Bella se escapó.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?-Preguntó atónito

-Ayer en la noche, me dio un somnífero y de escapó y se llevó mi auto.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?

-No quiere ir al internado, y se fue.

Su cara se contorsionó.

-¿Qué ocurre Sam?

-Siento que es mi culpa-Se lamentó-Si hubiese estado aquí, la Srta. Bella quizás no se hubiese escapado…

-No Sam, ella estaba bajo mi responsabilidad, tú estabas cumpliendo con tu trabajo.

-¿Hay algún modo de localizarle, o le puedo ayudar en algo?-Preguntó ansioso

-Por el momento estoy esperando la llamada de su padre, el tiene la teoría de que si se llevó la tarjeta de crédito el banco lo sabrá y así…-En ese momento mi teléfono sonó.

-¿Diga?

_-La tengo.-_Respondió el Señor Swan del otro lado.

-¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?-Pregunté ansioso. Aun mas que Sam

-_En el hotel __**New Horizons**__, el banco me envió la notificación, está en una suite._

-Se donde queda el hotel. Pero dudo que me dejen pasar

_-No te preocupes, ya me comuniqué, dije que dejasen pasar al señor Edward Cullen, que yo era el padre de la menor y ella está bajo tu cuidado._

_-_Gracias señor, ya voy saliendo.

_-¡Eh! ¡Edward!_

-¿Sí?

_-Suerte.-_Rió

-Gracias, pero permítame decirle que cada vez que me desean suerte, me desean la del Pato Lucas.-Dije entre alivio y fastidio.

El rió de nuevo.

_-Recuerda: Isabella Swan._

_-_Está bien señor.-Y colgué. Me dirigí a Sam-La tienen, está en_**New Horizons**_. Queda a 13 calles de aquí

-Me alegro mucho-Dijo con evidente júbilo y alivio.-Pero me temo que mi relevo viene a las 3, me gustaría acompañarlo…-Se lamentó

-No te preocupes Sam, será mejor que no vayas, la chica el peligrosa.-Hice cara horror.

El se rió notablemente más relajado.

-Se ve tan… frágil e inocente.

-Esa frágil e inocente chica me dejó inconsciente. Es un peligro andante.

Nos despedimos y me dirigí al aparcadero subterráneo, donde estaban, el Porsche de Alice, mi hermana pequeña, y el Jeep de Emmett, mi monstruoso hermano mayor.

Tomé el Jeep, pues en el Porsche no me sentía precisamente a gusto. Lo medité un rato y con las llaves aun en el contacto, me bajé del coche.

-¡Eh! ¡Sam!

-Señor, ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Tu hermano menor está?-Pregunté

-¿Embry? Si, espere. –Se giró y fue hasta pequeña cabina. Al rato salió seguido de un chico con su misma complexión física, solo que se cara era mas alargada y tenía la nariz aguileña con un aire mas jovial.

-Vale-Dijo el chico frotándose las manos ansioso.-¿En qué soy útil?

-¿Te puedes quedar aquí haciendo guardia?

El parecía confundido y halagado.

-Claro, si mi hermano está de acuerdo.

Sam, a decir verdad, lucía un ceño muy fruncido y aire pensativo.

-La verdad es que no estoy seguro, señor.

-Por favor, Sam, serán unos 30 o 45 minutos.-Pedí,

-Bueno…-Dudó un minuto y yo me asusté un poco.-Creo… Creo que Embry podrá unos minutos. ¿No?

El joven hermano de Sam, estaba a rebozar de orgullo.

-¡Claro!-Dijo con el entusiasmo propio de un niño de 6 años la mañana de navidad.

Lugo de unos minutos en los que Sam le explicó a Embry todo no fuimos.

Después de un 20 o 25 minutos llegamos al hotel que el señor Swan me había dicho.

Debí de sorprenderme que una prófuga se refugiara en tremendo lugar, pero, no lo hice, no era nada mas ni nada menos que lo que esperaba de ella. Unas horas eran suficientes para darse cuenta de cómo funcionaba la cabecita de Bella Swan, y por lo que pude apreciar, era un demonio de ojos marrones.

-Espera un momento.-Le dije a Sam, cuando un figurita muy conocida se paró, con un vaso de lo que presumo era un late, frente a la recepción. Traía el largo pelo castaño en una coleta, sus converse negras, un pantalón igual y un chaleco raído color café, sus manos ostentaban unos guantes de esos que dejan los dedo al descubierto.

Me acerqué con sigilo y tomé un_ New York Times _ que estaba cerca. Con la cara cubierta por este y acerqué a un sillón que estaba convenientemente cerca de ella.

-Si - Escuché su voz decir con amabilidad.- quiero pasar otra noche aquí.

-Un minuto, srta. Swan.-Dijo una voz amable.

Luego de una breve transición, puede ver que Bella tomaba unos papelitos con la tarjeta negra y murmuraba un "Gracias" y se alejaba dando un sorbo a su vaso.

Esperé a que pasase frente a mí, y le dije:

-Una noche más ¿Eh?-Dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ella en cambio, dejó caer el vaso y se paró en seco.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó, su voz no hacía juego con su expresión, esperaba una vocecilla apagada, atragantada, tímida inclusive. Pero no, parecía un poco furiosa a pesar de tener la expresión de haber visto un muerto.

_**. . .**_

* * *

**Somebody want kill me?**

**asdfghjklñ Plenamente consciente de que traigo harto tiempo de retraso. Pero entiendan, tengo la vida más complicada de todo el asqueroso planeta. Mi mamá parece bipolar con el internet, lo maestros dejan tarea de un día para otro, te acuestas a las 4 de la mañana haciendoles la mugre tarea y llegas tarde al cole, no te dejan entrar y todo se va a la popó U.U (Ya me pasó 2 veces esta semana) y mi mamá cree que es que me quedo escribiendo y leyendo hasta tarde y me quita todo. No he tenido tiempo de adelantar el cap. 6 (El cual es muy chistoso) Lo llevo por la mitad y sinceramente está súper -Humildad aparte- y espero compensar mis retrasos.**

**El día 11 de noviembre está fijado como el día del juicio final para mi vida. Hay entrega de notas y digamos que a pesar deser una enciclopedia parlante la maestra de historia me ODIA a muerte por ser hija de Atenea (Demigod detected). Por eso les voy a adelantar lo más que pueda y dejarle cuántos capítulos me sean posible para redimir mis futuros pecado *Carita de ángel***

**Espero que el cap les guste, gracias a los follows, favs, y no tantas gracias a los rr's pues sólo tengo 3 y tengo 10 seguidores... ¡Dejen un RR! Por fissss. En serio, no se que carajos piensan de la historia. Necesitan que me digan que les parece.**

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo... Sí, es todo. Cariñitos mentales y cuiden su intergidad física de esa maestra que quizá sea un demonio del tío abuelo Hades...**

**Ciao...**

**#LUNA**


End file.
